


Secret

by yunchuyin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱格拉斯不知道瑟兰督伊的妻子是什么样的，与此相同，莱格拉斯的母亲对瑟兰督伊而言，也是一个秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

瑟兰督伊在这方面像个朝圣者。

这方面是指——他的妻子。

如果她还活着那么她是莱格拉斯的母亲，但她死了。

足足有差不多一千年，幽暗密林中没有哪个精灵敢提起她，仿佛林地王国中有一条法律写着咱们没有王后，如果有，那么你就犯法了一样。

听起来荒谬又苛刻，不过其他精灵倒是都很理解国王。没有什么别的原因，假使你失去了和你共渡三千年岁月的伴侣，其他人肯定也会理解你的一切行为。

其他人——除了国王陛下的儿子，莱格拉斯王子。

殿下十分思念他的母亲。

负责照顾莱格拉斯的精灵这样禀告国王。而瑟兰督伊摆弄着宝石漫不经心地点点头，示意自己知道了。

一个孩子当然应该思念他的母亲，即使是国王也能理解，它不犯法。

可那些精灵却仍旧作出等候的样子，好像没有得到答复。

他们在期待什么呢？

瑟兰督伊用他不变的、冷冰冰又傲慢的语调发问：“您是否还有别的事情需要呈述？”

于是他们再次向王子的父亲禀告：“莱格拉斯殿下十分思念他的母亲。”

“是的，我知道。”瑟兰督伊挥挥手，补上一句：“谢谢。”

那些精灵失望地退下去了。

他们到底在期待什么呢？

国王陛下可也没办法替莱格拉斯找个母亲。每位精灵都知道的，她死了。莱格拉斯当然也知道。

国王终于挑好一块宝石，走到他的工作台旁边，细心地开始加工。

林地王国的西尔凡精灵更热爱自然，大树、流水、小鸟儿，但瑟兰督伊在辛达精灵的国度明霓国斯中培养了与他子民不尽相同的乐趣。

“你该生成一个诺多。”

私下里她曾经嘲弄，纤白颈项上星光璀璨的白宝石冷漠又美丽。

那是瑟兰督伊一生中最优秀的作品，尽管精灵的寿命如此如此漫长，它依然、确定无疑地是。因为每当瑟兰督伊有兴趣再次竭尽心力去创造些什么，那光芒就会不期然地闪过心头。

“这条项链真漂亮。”她光着脚走来走去，随意地说。

瑟兰督伊趴在工作台上，心想这肯定是跟那个诺多公主学的，一边把项链滑到桌子对面。“送给你了。”

“你确定，小精灵？”

“我马上就要成年了，”瑟兰督伊心平气和地指出，“而且你比我年少，小精灵。”

于是她就笑起来。“我以为这不是我们的命运。”

“那什么是？”

“不在一起呀，”她说，“你三千岁的时候也不会喜欢谁的，也不会想娶谁做妻子。”

瑟兰督伊点头：“你说得对。但三千岁的时候我们仍然‘在一起’，那没什么分别。”

“没什么分别。”她思索了一阵，勉强承认。“好吧，那好吧。”

然后直到三千多岁他们仍然呆在一起。

直到莱格拉斯出生他们也仍然呆在一起。

“现在我知道了。”

“什么？”

“我的命运。”长着和她相同脸孔的陌生精灵回答，“尽管它不是你的。”

“我不明白。”

“以后你会明白的。”她说，顿了顿又补充：“也许你一直都搞不明白。”

“那有什么影响吗？”

“没。别在意，不用想它。”

“但我感觉有。”瑟兰督伊困惑地盯着她手里那只幼精灵，他闭着眼睛，好像睡着了。“你爱他？”

她有点生气：“当然了！”她以前从不生气。

“可你不爱谁。你谁也不喜欢。”

“现在我爱他了。”

瑟兰督伊觉得那有点可怕。她变成了一个他不认识的精灵。

不过还好，他们可以重新认识一下。

但陌生精灵又问：“你能照顾他吗？”

瑟兰督伊反问：“为什么你不自己照顾他？”

“我要死了。”

国王一动不动。

“我很累了，瑟兰督伊，让我走吧。”

“你不能坚持一下吗？”他小声请求。

“对不起。”

“那，好吧。如果你很累了，好好休息。”

“你能照顾他吗？”

“我想加里安可以。”

“那也行。”

她露出一个困倦的笑容，轻巧地垂下头枕在瑟兰督伊肩上。

“谢谢。”

就像小时候玩儿累了互相依靠着彼此一样，她睡着了。

偶尔坐在幼精灵的床边看着他时瑟兰督伊会想，为什么莱格莱斯会睁开眼睛，而她却不会。

国王从她垂下的手中抱起刚出生的精灵，他恰巧展露出那双蓝眼睛。

有必要跟他介绍一下，瑟兰督伊将幼精灵面向妻子，说道……

噢不，她还少交代了一件顶重要的事！

“他叫什么名字，加里安？”

“不知道，陛下，王后没有说过。”

她当然没有，瑟兰督伊不满地挥手，如果她有说，加里安不会比他先知道。

“或许您可以为王子起个名字。”

国王焦躁地转来转去。“我正在想，加里安，我正在想。”

“您不必着急。”

“必须赶紧。”瑟兰督伊坐回去，她安静地睡着，她最喜欢的绿叶发链仍然绾着如日光下瀑布的银色长发。

那就正好。

瑟兰督伊抱起他的儿子，介绍道：“这是你妈妈，莱格拉斯。”再对她说：“这个小家伙叫莱格拉斯。”

最重要的事已经做完了。

所以假如加里安给他说：“您的儿子十分思念王后。”瑟兰督伊只能不解地看着他。

“我知道了。”国王宽宏大量地赦免他们，王宫总管和王子殿下总该获得些特权。

不要提起王后，那真的犯法。

尽管莱格拉斯对此不屑一顾，国王还是严厉地告诉他：“不要提起她。”

王子看上去伤心又愤怒，他转身走了。瑟兰督伊摇摇头，这个小精灵什么也不知道。

当他抓着国王珍藏的宝石，他不知道那里面有多少是她喜欢的；如果他新学会了一首歌，他也不知道她曾经是怎么唱的。莱格拉斯从来也不认识瑟兰督伊的王后，仅仅是见过她一面而已。

他不应当在瑟兰督伊面前谈论她，提醒他整件事情里最令他难以忍受的部分——

幽暗密林的子民失去了王后，同她友好的精灵失去了朋友，而瑟兰督伊，瑟兰督伊没在没有她的地方生活过那么久，每一天都比上一天久。

他的玩伴，他的朋友，他的妻子，他的王后，他的儿子的母亲，或许某一天，他的儿子的孩子的祖母。

他失去了前四个，且从未有机会了解后两个。

莱格拉斯又走了。

这次该说点儿什么，瑟兰督伊想，这个小精灵好像要离开非常长一段时间。

“你妈妈爱你。”

她爱他，确实。

那是她一生之中唯一承认的事，除此以外，她什么也没告诉瑟兰督伊。

这是一个秘密。

国王陛下耗尽精灵同阿尔达等长的寿命，也无法知晓的秘密。

只有莱格拉斯获得了它。

 

Fin.


End file.
